


An Artist's Sketchbook

by victorfrankenwhale



Series: Mad Whale is Best [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Artists, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Storybrooke, Prompt Fic, Request Meme, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorfrankenwhale/pseuds/victorfrankenwhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victor draws what he finds beautiful. Jefferson just happens to be one of those things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Artist's Sketchbook

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Victor draws Jefferson.

When Victor wasn't doing science,he was drawing. He had a habit of drawing what he found beautiful, and when Jefferson took him to this wonderful land of magic and colour in his magical Hat, he was inspired by all the beauty of it. He had been drawing a flower he had found in Queen Regina's royal garden when the Queen herself and Jefferson had come to him with a 'business proposition', and when Jefferson dropped him home, for the brief time that he was back there, he had drawn the enchanted heart, that had somehow managed to stay in colour in a world without.

One warm afternoon, Victor was sitting with his sketchbook and a cup of tea, while Jefferson was groaning about how bored he was, making odd faces and pulling at his dark hair. Victor sighed, Jefferson was making it very difficult for him to draw his nose properly.

"Jefferson, for God's sake, will you stay still for five seconds?" Victor snapped, sounding a lot more angry than he had intended, frowning at the Hatter in annoyance.

"But, Victor, I'm soooo bored, and you're just sitting there drawing, can we please do something interesting for once?" Jefferson looked so bored that sticking pins in his eyes would make him feel better.

"What do you have in mind?" Victor asked, twirling his pencil between his fingers as he raised an eyebrow.

"Well..." Jefferson said, smiling impishly, "let me see your sketchbook."

Before Victor had a chance to say no, Jefferson was sitting on his lap, flicking through the book and grinning at every single one.

"Jefferson, I..." Victor mumbled awkwardly, trying in vain to grab his sketchbook back, feeling incredibly uncomfortable with Jefferson's lack of respect for his personal space and privacy. "Please, can you get off of me?"

"I have a feeling you don't want me to," Jefferson said in a sing-song tone, dangling the picture Victor had been drawing of the Hatter in front of his face, "if that's who I think it is. It looks suspiciously like me."

"Yes, well," Victor started, but was interrupted by another ridiculous grin from Jefferson.

"You know, you told me once that you draw what you find beautiful, Vic." Jefferson said smugly. "And that is me. You think I'm beautiful."

Victor mentally kicked himself. He had to be more careful what he said to Jefferson, because he doesn't forget and he  _will_ use any information against him. "I never said that," he said, hoping that Jefferson would not say any more on the subject. 

"You didn't have to~," Jefferson chuckled, running a pale hand through Victor's dirty blond hair and making him blush. "I kind of knew any way." he said before he placed  his hands on each of Victor's cheeks and pulling his face closer to his own, "Maybe you should try being less obvious." Jefferson leaned down and pressed his lips to a very embarrassed Victor's. 


End file.
